


Life’s Spark

by swanofthelake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot of stuff the characters do and say contradicts itself lol, Alexander is a tree nymph, Completely unedited, Hamadryads, I haven’t read this please excuse the copious errors lol, M/M, Magic AU, Major character death - Freeform, Slow Burn, Swearing, Thomas is a uni student, a gift for the wonderful Mason, elements magic and stuff, fae, fairy folk and stuff, that’s a pun, thomas is a water mage, tree nymphs, trigger warning for fire, unfinished and not to be continued, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofthelake/pseuds/swanofthelake
Summary: Thomas found peace in the nearby forest.Then, he found love in the nymph he met there.But all it took was a fire for him to lose both.





	Life’s Spark

**Author's Note:**

> A series of scenes and snippets surrounding Thomas and Alexander.  
> This is a birthday for the beautiful Mason. Mason, I love you ❤️  
> This was written in September of last year and hasn’t been touched since. It is COMPLETELY unedited, so please excuse the countless errors. I will not be continuing this. As this was written a long time ago, I no longer consider this to be a reflection of my current writing ability. But I look back very fondly on it regardless ❤️

 

The gentle sound of the wind through the trees, the trickling of the stream, and the sound of distant crying birds were his only company.

Leaning back against a tree, the epitome of laziness, a man was dozing off. Suspended in midair, a bubble of water floated idly next to him. Despite being very much alone, he did not find himself to be lonely.   
Rather, Thomas found the seclusion to be quite comforting. Both the silence and the bubble next to him kept him content, and any desire to leave was quickly snuffed out by the lull of the woodlands.   
The forest was peaceful. Undisturbed as it was, it felt almost like his own, untouched corner of paradise.   
Peace and quiet was found easily in the vast woodlands of the forest. Though it had no name, everyone knew exactly where it was and what it held – it was the home to many creatures of magic. While he knew they were there, Thomas had yet to see a single soul other than himself. Despite this, however, he wasn’t naïve enough to think that the forest was empty. Somewhere, hiding where his eyes couldn’t find them, other magical beings lingered. They wouldn’t show themselves, not in front of Thomas. The thought of running into any of the creatures didn’t worry him. As long as he kept away from them, they wouldn’t bother him. Even if he so happened to stumble across anything, he was sure nothing would come of it.   
A slow running stream lay to the right of him, its waters crystal clear. They were so clear that when he looked close enough, he could see the hundreds of tiny fish that swam in its depths. He wondered if he could catch one, but the heaviness of his limbs said otherwise. The heat had sapped the last of his energy from him, and he found the prospect of attempting to capture such a tiny fish to be near impossible. With every gentle breeze, the trees around him swayed to and fro. They looked close to toppling over, but he did not fear they would become unearthed. They were strong and sturdy, and he felt safe under their towering canopies.   
Nothing could touch him here.   
He could hear the wind whistling through the leaves. If he were feeling particularly poetic, he would say the wind was singing to him. It most certainly sounded like it, he thought, and it felt him feel peaceful.   
A fly buzzed insistently around near his ear, and it only took a halfhearted wave of his hand to swat it away with the bubble of water he had pulled from the stream. The tingling in his fingers grew, and he allowed the water to fall back into the stream. He did not need to look to know that it had returned back to the stream. He had heard the faint trickling sound the bubble had made when it returned to the water.   
The magic in his fingertips faded away to a dull hum.   
He was a sorcerer, although not in a conventional sense. He didn’t use a wand or did he curse anyone, although he sometimes wished he could. He could bend water to his will, but it was only water that he could control. It was as easy as breathing, and it came just as naturally to him, too. But he wasn’t special. Everyone – with a few exceptions – was born with a power of sorts, and Thomas certainly wasn’t the first water sorcerer he had ever heard of.   
It was so hot outside that Thomas was sorely tempted to dunk his head into the steam next to him. By some act of great self restraint, he resisted, and settling for twirling a long rope of water around and around his finger. It wasn’t as satisfying as dunking his head would have been, but it eased his boredom for now.   
It was the height of summer, and each day grew hotter than the last. For most people, this was cause for excitement. Summer meant days that stretched long into the night, bonfire parties, and afternoon swims.   
Thomas couldn’t share the same enthusiasm. For him, the summer meant endless sweating and a constant thirst for water. For a sorcerer who relied so heavily on a constant supply of water, the drought brought about by the heat had done him no favours. Even now, the steam next to him looked a little worse for wear. He felt exactly how the stream looked. The sweltering heat had seeped into his bones, draining him of his energy, and he felt close to dozing off. Like the stream, he felt dry.   
But he was cooler here than he was anywhere else, and the heat wasn’t quite as suffocating. Not even the insistent flies could drive him away. It was, in his opinion, the ideal place for lazing about.   
The canopy kept him sheltered from the sunshine, the stream gave him the perfect opportunity to fool around with his magic, and the seclusion gave him a chance to think.   
  
In short, it was paradise.   
  
  
Thomas could feel someone watching him, and the feeling was disturbing him from his nap. He couldn’t see them, but he felt unseen eyes burn a hole in the back of his head all the same. He was in the middle of a forest, so he knew there would be animals out and about. But this feeling was different, and Thomas knew it wasn’t an animal watching him. When he could bear the creeping sensation no longer, he peeked an eye open. He looked to the trees, to the stream next to him, and the bushes rustling in the wind.   
Nothing was there.   
The birds continued to chirp overhead, and their song threatened to send him to sleep. He was sorely tempted to doze off, but he knew he would wake up and regret it later.   
Thomas reached out to break a single, thin twig from the tree. The leaves on it were a bright, healthy green – his mom had always loved maples like this. He considered bringing her back here one day and showing her the trees. She would adore this clearing.   
“How would you feel if I broke your arm?“ Thomas jerked so hard that he fumbled with the twig and it fell from his fingers. He plucked it from the ground. He hadn’t snapped it, he thought with a sigh, but that wasn’t his concern at that moment.   
“Where are you?” He called out. His eyes searched the clearing, but found nothing. There was nobody but him, alone with the trees.   
“Up here, dumbass.”   
In the trees above him, his eyes narrowed to near slits, a man was glaring down at him. Shrouded as he was by the leaves, Thomas could hardly see him. He seemed to be perfectly at home sitting on the tree branch. The branch was far too thin to withstand the man’s weight, however lithe he appeared, and Thomas found himself momentarily baffled by the absurdity of the situation. If the man was afraid of the long fall down, he didn’t outwardly show it. He had eyes only for the twig in Thomas’ hands.   
“Mind your own business,” Thomas said, turning his attention away from the strange man. “I wasn’t bothering you. Besides, I got here first.”   
“You got here first? I’ve been here far longer than you.” The man leaned so far forward that Thomas was surprised he didn’t tumble right off the branch. Somehow, he remained outright.   
“I’m not the weirdo in a tree.” Thomas ignored him in favour of twirling the twig around and around in his fingers. The man jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on, landing on nimble feet. The sun behind him made it difficult to see, but it took only a moment of squinting for Thomas’ vision to focus. Thomas’ eyes fell upon his hair; it was the exact same colour as the moss he was sitting on, and it was tied back with a length of—Thomas frowned and took a closer look—vine. He watched as the man smoothed his hands down the front of his strange, leaf-like tunic. He had never seen anything like it before. It fell to the man’s knees in neat, although rather odd, folds. It was almost as though it had been made from an assortment of tightly sewn together leaves. Thomas’ eyes trailed to the odd man’s face, and he could see elfin ears peeking out from behind gossamer-like dark hair. He raised an eyebrow.   
“Are you some weird cosplayer or something?” He snorted a laugh. “How long have you been there?”   
“Since you got here.”   
“You’ve been watching me?” Thomas wrinkled his nose. “Creep.”   
“This is my tree, asshole. How was I supposed to know you’d come and sit here?”   
“Your tree?”   
“I’m a hamadryad,” the man said at once. He drew himself up to his full height, although it wasn’t much help – his head only reached up to Thomas’ chin. “And you snapped a twig off of my tree. Give me back that twig.”   
With a growing feeling of apprehension, Thomas glanced down at the twig in his hands. It looked perfectly normal to him, so how was he to know that the tree had been home to a nymph? A burning sensation began to build on the back of his neck. He tried to ignore it, and took a deep breath. The nymph stared at him, his foot tapping out a short, irritated rhythm.   
He held out the twig, but did not look at the nymph. His pride did not allow compliance to come easily. Right as the nymph curled his slender fingers around the twig, Thomas said, “it’s scrawny and much too weak, anyways. I don’t want it.”   
The nymph’s cheeks burned green. Thomas supposed that was his way of flushing.   
“I didn’t ask for your criticism,” he snapped, “I simply wished to be left alone.” His hands tightened into fists.   
“And I wanted to be alone, too, until you came along.”   
“I grew here!”   
“A pity, isn’t it? You ruined what might have been a beautiful meadow.”   
  
Thomas threw the water bubble in his hand at the nymph, who spluttered with anger. He bared his teeth in a vicious snarl, but Thomas only laughed.   
  
“You’re back already.”   
Thomas didn’t need to look to know it was the tree nymph who had spoken to him. He had hardly known the nymph for little more than a day and he could already recognise his voice.   
“This is a nice spot.” Thomas shrugged a shoulder. “A little nymph won’t ruin it for me.”

  
The vine whipped out and struck Thomas across the arm, leaving the beginning of a bruise in its wake.

“ _Leave!_ ” The nymph snarled. “You are _not_ welcome here.”

His fingers began to curl inwards slowly, and the vine closest to Thomas began to creep forward. Thomas stumbled back a few steps in shock.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” He cried out. Hot anger burned through his chest, but he did not have time to retaliate; he was too busy trying to avoid the nymph’s branches to worry about an insult he could use.

“You came into this forest when you are not welcome.” The nymph’s fingers unfurled. The branches relaxed. “Go, and I won’t harm you. But you must never return.”

 

“What don’t you understand about ‘never return’?”

 

The nymph pushed against Thomas’ back with all his might, but he couldn’t move him even an inch.   
“Go away,” he snapped, shoving harder. Thomas simply laughed.   
“I’ve got all day.” He covered a yawn with his hand.   
  
-

 

“Get out of here.” Thomas raised his hand again. The wave of water grew until it towered over them. At this height, it was easily overpower them. They had no hope. This time, the group of children flinched away from his hard glare. Turning on their heels, they fled towards the safety of the bushes – Thomas waited until they had disappeared from his sight to turn back to the nymph on the ground. He was trembling, his skin pale.

“Are you all right?” Thomas asked, watching as the nymph tried to catch his breath.

“You helped me.” His wide eyes snapped up to meet Thomas’. “Why?”

Thomas crossed his arms tight over his chest. “I may hate you, but I won’t stand by and watch as they hurt your home. Or you.”

The last part was added until his breath, but the nymph heard him all the same.

“But you’re a human.” The nymph shook his head, as though struggling to comprehend Thomas’ actions. “I don’t understand.”

“Regardless of what you may think of me, I’m not a bad person. I had no intention of hurting you, nor did I mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to relax. This forest is beautiful, so you can surely understand that.”

  


“Truce?” Thomas offered his hand. Reluctantly, as though such as action pained him, the nymph took Thomas’ hand.

  
  


The nymph laid face down on the grass. “I hate humans,” he said, his voice muffled by tuffs of grass.  
“Don’t be so downhearted, sapling. This isn’t so bad.”   
“My name is not ‘sapling’!” The nymph bristled. Thomas looked over at him. He was still laying on the ground, his face concealed by the grass, but he already knew that the nymph was frowning.   
“What’s your name, then?” He asked. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”   
  
He tried to hide it, but the nymph was intrigued: he looked up slowly.

“Tell me yours first,” he said. “Then, I will tell you mine.”

“Thomas Jefferson.” Thomas felt himself smile when he saw the look of interest that flickered across the nymph’s face. “And you?”

Hesitating for a long moment, the nymph eventually said, “Alexander. My name is Alexander.”

The name suited him well – Thomas couldn’t think of any other name that would have been a better fit.

“Well then, Alexander.” Thomas plucked his bag from the ground. “Shall I see you tomorrow?”

Alexander stared. A tiny smile began to spread across his lips. “If you dare to come back, Thomas,” he said, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I will be waiting.”

 

  
  
“I’m not looking forward to going back to uni.” Thomas’ lips pressed into a thin line. “I’ve gotten too used to the holidays–”   
His foot caught on a stray root. With a cry of shock, he was sent tumbling to the ground. His elbow hit the ground so hard that he swore he saw stars, but it was the mouthful of dirt that he almost swallowed that made it worse.   
“Are you all right?” Through poorly restrained laughter, Angelica pulled Thomas back to his feet. Amusement made her smile so wide that she couldn’t have hidden it if she tried.   
And she most certainly did not try.   
Thomas might have thought it was merely his own clumsiness that had caused it, but he knew the moment that the root began to slither away that it was no force of nature. He glared out into the tree line. He could not see him, but Thomas knew that Alexander was there.   
“Alexander,” he seethed through clenched teeth. He could still taste the dirt on his teeth. “Get your ass down here.”   
He heard Alexander’s mischievous laughter, but the nymph himself was nowhere to be seen.   
  
He chased the nymph into the trees, spurred by the mocking smile Alexander kept turning around to give him. He could hear the laughter of his friends, way back in the distance.   
  
“Thomas.”   
Thomas glanced over at the tree line. He could see a familiar pair of eyes stare out at him. His friends paused, staring into the bushes, but they weren’t used to see a tree nymph – as concealed as he was, they had no hoe of seeing Alexander.   
“Come out, scaredy cat.” Thomas beckoned him closer. “I can introduce you.”   
“Who are you talking to?” James craned his neck. His eyes were squinted, but he couldn’t see Alexander. “Is that a tree nymph?”   
At once, Peggy straightened. Her head whipped from side to side as she searched frantically for Alexander. “Where?”   
She only settled when Angelica touched a hand to her arm. “He’s not an animal, Margarita.”   
Peggy gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”   
Alexander shrunk back against the trees. For a moment, Thomas couldn’t see him anymore. He was obscured by the bushes and the low hanging branches. Thomas was unable to hold back his smile.   
“Don’t be afraid,” he teased. “It’s safe to come out, sapling. I promise you I would always keep you safe, didn’t I?”   
“I don’t know,” was Alexander’s reluctant reply. “Are they trustworthy?”   
“Of course,” Thomas said. “They’re my friends. They wouldn’t hurt you.”   
Alexander crept back into view with slow, careful footsteps.   
  
  
  
“Why do you hate humans so much?” Thomas finally asked. He wished to take the question back as soon as it had left his lips.   
“Why do I hate humans so much?” The gentle, friendly smile on Alexander’s face faded. “Give me a reason to love them. Why would I love the monsters who are taking my nature from me?”   
Alexander’s words struck a chord within Thomas.   
“Monsters?” He repeated. “We’re not monsters, Alexander. We are living beings. I wouldn’t call you a monster, would I?”   
Alexander’s hands were clenched into tight fists. His face was flushed a dark, angry green. His voice was steady despite his trembling.

“You humans pollute everything you come into contact with. You cut down our trees and poison our rivers. You choke our animals with your plastic. You mow down forests like they are nothing when you know very well that creatures live in them. If that is not the definition of a monster, I am not sure what is.” In a quieter voice, he added, “why should I trust you, Thomas, when you’re a human like everyone else?”  
Thomas couldn’t find his voice to speak. He swallowed thickly against the bile rising in his throat. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t realise that it was this bad.”   
“Of course you didn’t realise.” Alexander turned away, refusing to meet Thomas’ eyes. “You never realise what you’re doing until it’s too late, then you try to redeem yourselves with promises to fix what you have ruined. By then, the damage has been done. Nothing can be fixed. I don’t understand why humans are so obsessed with their machinery, with their urge to destroy all natural beauty. There can be beauty found in nature, if you care for long enough to look.” Alexander took Thomas’ hand and gestured out towards the river. “Don’t you see the fishes, the beautiful water?”   
Thomas looked out at the water, towards the fish he could see swimming in its depths. Alexander was right when he said it was beautiful; Thomas had never seen such a sight before in his life.   
“You will never find water quite as clear as the water is here. Do you know why?”   
Thomas said nothing. He feared his voice would fail him.   
“It is untouched by humans,” Alexander answered for him. “Do you see the bird’s nest, the trees that cradle it so lovingly? That is nature taking care of her inhabitants. Take care of her, and she will take care of you, too.”   
When Alexander saw the shock on Thomas’ face, his expression grew gentle.   
“Humans have yet to set their sights on this forest. For as long as humans stay away, this forest will remain beautiful. I will be safe, and so will the rest of my kind.”   
  
Alexander cupped Thomas’ face. His eyes reflected his sincerity when he said, “you have nothing to be sorry for, Thomas. Heed my words and do your best. That’s all I will ask of you.”   
Thomas’ heart skipped a beat when Alexander ran his thumb over his cheekbone. He hardly heard his words over the pounding in his ears.   
  
Alexander was sprawled out across the grass, his eyes closed. Every time a soft breeze rustled through the trees, Alexander‘s hair would lift gently from his shoulders, then settle back down. It was almost entrancing to watch – his hair was almost as surreal as he was. Thomas’ eyes left Alexander’s hair, drifting instead to his face; he could see a hint of a smile, a smile that grew the moment Alexander heard his footsteps upon the grass.   
“Welcome back,” Alexander said, his voice as soft as his smile. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it? The sun feels like liquid gold…”   
“Poetic.” Thomas couldn’t help but smile. Alexander’s good mood was infectious. “You seem happy today.” Alexander’s eyes stayed closed, but his head turned in Thomas’ direction.   
“Come sit with me,” he said, patting a patch of grass next to him. When Thomas hesitated, he grew more insistent. “It feels really nice. It’s relaxing.”   
It was the contented happiness in Alexander’s voice that convinced Thomas to sit.   
  
  
“Are you the only tree nymph here?” Thomas rolled over onto his side to look at Alexander.   
“Hamadryad,” Alexander corrected. “And no, there’s another one here.”   
Curiosity burned in Thomas’ chest. “Do you know them?” He asked. Alexander finally opened his eyes to look over at him.   
“I do. His name is John. He comes to visit me everyday. He should be here soon. I can sense him.”   
“I’ve never seen him before.” Thomas cast his gaze out to the trees, wondering if one of them held the tree nymph’s spirit.   
“He lives on the opposite side of the forest.” Alexander turned his head to look over at Thomas – his silvery eyes were as mysterious as always. They were a reminder that Alexander was very much different to him. “You normally come at a different time. He prefers midday.”   
Tearing his eyes from the nymph, Thomas looked around. He saw no one else. But, he supposed, the nymph was unlikely to show himself to Thomas – Alexander himself hadn’t shown himself until enraged by Thomas’ vandalism of his tree.   
The memory brought a smile to his lips.   
The sweet scent of perfumed flowers – Jasmine? he wondered – made the idea of a nap very tempting. Seeing how relaxed Alexander was only reinforced that idea.   
  
  
A soft sound, almost like a tinkling, drew Thomas from his dozing. He kept his eyes shut – there was something about the heat that wanted to lull him back to sleep, dragging him back into a lazy nap. Something soft touched Thomas’ cheek, tickling him awake. With an irritated groan, Thomas lifted his hand and brushed it away.   
The soft thing returned, trailing itself across the bridge of his nose. When he swatted the thing away, he heard a man’s laughter. His eyes snapped open and immediately met with a pair of unfamiliar eyes – they held the same odd, silvery glint that Alexander’s did. He shot bolt upright, and the man drew back quickly to avoid slamming their heads again.     
“What the hell?” Thomas held his hand to his chest. His heart was pounding so loudly that he could hear his pulse in his ears.     
“Who are you?” The man asked. He tilted his head to the side – Thomas stifled a laugh at the childish gesture – and moss-like curls spilled over his shoulder. Thomas found his eyes drifting; like Alexander, this man had a litheness about him that made him appear almost fragile. He was covered head-to-toe with tiny dark freckles. He was a nymph, like Alexander, and hadn’t Alexander told him that there was only one other nymph in this forest?   
“You must be John,” he said, the realisation dawning on him. He straightened immediately.   
“And you must be Thomas,” John countered. “You were sleeping.”   
“Yes.” Thomas’ brows pinched together. “So was Alexander. Where is he now?”   
He glanced over to where Alexander had been sleeping, but found nothing but flattened grass. John didn’t quite smile when he said, “Alexander is in his tree. Look up.”   
Thomas followed his gaze. Watching him, a wide smile on his face, Alexander was hanging upside down from his tree. When their eyes met, his smile widened.   
“Thomas,” he said, swinging to and fro, “you’re finally awake. I woke up a little while ago, but I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”   
  
  
He contented himself by watching Alexander and John fool around in the stream. Normally, the clearing was silent; today, it was filled with the sounds of laughter. Thomas could feel the last of his tension slip off of his shoulders.   
  
  
“Don’t you want to swim?” Alexander took him by the hand and tugged him over to the edge of the stream. His eyes were wide, and they sparkled just like the stream behind him.   
  
“Watch this,” Thomas murmured. He kneeled by the edge of the water and, after making sure both Alexander and John were watching him carefully, dipped his hand into the water. It was refreshingly cool – he understood why they had spent so long frolicking in it – and perfect for swimming, but that wasn’t why he was here.   
He had something much more interesting in mind.   
He dragged his hand through the water in a small, tight circle. The familiar tingling in his fingers began to build. Slowly, he rose to his feet; the water followed him. It grew and grew until it was the same height as him, then stopped.   
“Are you watching?” Thomas asked with a smile, his fingers splayed out in front of him. He glanced over at the nymphs, who were watching him with rapt attention. They both nodded, too speechless to answer. Every movement of his hand was precise. Every twitch of his finger was careful calculated. The water broke off into tiny streams, stretching out into the air like a spider’s web. Piece by piece, it came together to form a magnificent tree of water.

Alexander’s tiny gasp of excitement made his heart flutter. Even John, who was incredibly wary around him, couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer, an expression of awe making him appear almost childish.   
  
“Hey, Alexander.”   
Alexander peeled an eye open, and Thomas couldn’t contain his wide smile.   
“If you’re a tree nymph–”   
“Hamadryad,” Alexander corrected. Despite the reprimand in his voice, he was smiling.   
“–Does that mean your wood is always hard?”   
Alexander paused and looked up at Thomas. Thomas grinned down at him. “Well?”   
“First of all,” Alexander sat up, “what the hell. Second of all, yes.”   
Thomas felt the back of his neck burn. “I was kidding.”   
Alexander’s smile widened. “No, no, since you wanted to know so badly, why don’t I tell you a little bit about Hamadryads?”   
“I’m fine, thank you.” Thomas didn’t want to know where Alexander was going. Alexander leaned forward, so close that their noses were almost touching. Thomas held his breath.   
“You humans do it all messily, but we have different methods. We have seeds–”   
Thomas shoved him away with a hand against his chest. “Nope, I’m fine, thank you!”   
“And we plant them.” Alexander raised an eyebrow. “What were you thinking?”   
“Please don’t ask me.”   
  
  
  
Days spent with Alexander passed by like a dream.   
He no longer hung around after class, but instead found himself spending each and every evening with the tree nymph. He was happy, happier than he had ever been in a very long time.   
  
And as the time passed by, Thomas felt his feelings for Alexander become something more than companionship.   
  
  
“What do you think of to grow flowers?”

Alexander glanced down at his hands, furling and unfurling his fingers. “Well, I think about the life I’m creating. I picture exactly what I want, and grow it bit by bit. I think of the roots sprouting from the seed, reaching for the sunlight. I imagine the tiny leaves that would grow bigger with every passing day…” he drifted off. A small smile played across his lips. “I think of creation, and of life.”

Thomas didn’t understand. Yet at the same time, he did.

 

“Water helps trees grow, right?” Thomas spun a bubble of water around his finger. He kept his eyes fixed on the bubble, but he was sorely tempted to look up at Alexander.  
“Yes…” Alexander took a slow step backwards. With eyes that narrowed every passing second, he asked, “what of it?”   
“Will you grow taller if I water you?” A slow smile spread across Thomas’ lips. Alexander only had half a second to hide – Thomas flung out his hand, and a huge wave rose from the steam next to him. Alexander scrambled, tripping over himself as he ran, but he was no match for Thomas’ magic.   
  
  
  
“You’re no match for me!” Thomas’ smile grew so wide that his cheeks burned. “You’re just a _sapling.”_

 _“_ I _will_ summon a tree root to knock you across this clearing.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t I?” Alexander couldn’t keep the laughter from his voice nor his eyes. His lips curved into a smile that Thomas couldn’t help but admire – Alexander has always had such a lovely smile. With that thought came a fluttering in his gut, and Thomas was very suddenly struck with the urge to lean down just a little further, to allow his lips to brush over Alexander’s.

His breath caught in his throat at the mere thought.

Did he dare do such a thing? But the risk seemed worth it just for the chance at one taste…

He leaned in closer.

The smile slipped from Alexander’s face. “Thomas?”   
“Alexander,” Thomas echoed, and he leaned in. Right as he could have kissed him, Alexander jerked back, his eyes wider than Thomas had ever seen them.   
“Don’t kiss me!” Alexander tossed his head from side to side, and he shoved hard against Thomas’ chest. “Get off!”   
He gave Thomas a sidelong glare that did not go unnoticed.   
“Why?” Thomas asked, his voice quiet. He ignored the strange pang in his chest. When his grip went slack, Alexander slipped free of him and darted behind his tree. Thomas watched him flee, his arms hanging lifelessly by his sides.   
“I don’t want to marry you.” Alexander’s voice was muffled, yet Thomas heard him clear as day.   
“I didn’t ask you to marry me.” Thomas couldn’t have been more confused. He tried to peer around the tree, but Alexander shied away from him. He couldn’t understand why Alexander had so suddenly pulled away from him.   
“You tried to kiss me!” Alexander pointed out, leaning around the tree to give Thomas a vicious glare. “Don’t play coy.”   
“I don’t understand.” Thomas chewed on his lip. “Alexander, what’s going on?”   
Alexander didn’t speak for a long moment, and Thomas heard only the rustling of the wind through the trees.

Then, in a very soft voice, Alexander said, “Hamadryads have to marry the person who kisses them.”  
  
And Thomas couldn’t help himself; he burst into laughter.   
  
“Marry me?” He grinned, his smile widening the haughtier Alexander grew. “What on Earth, Alexander?”   
Alexander crossed his chest over his chest and turned away. “Whatever.”   
“You’re scared to be married to me,” Thomas teased. “That’s just a myth, Alexander! Don’t believe that stupid stuff.”   
“Don’t laugh. It’s not a myth,” Alexander snapped, his cheeks blossoming a dark green. His hands began to tremble.   
“You don’t want to marry me?” Thomas followed Alexander around to the other side of the tree. His smile contrasted Alexander’s frown. Alexander’s lip curled into a sneer.   
“You’re the last person I’d ever want to marry. I’d rather die than kiss you. _Gross_ .”   
Thomas’ laughter died in his throat. The warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest was replaced with a numbness that made him feel colder than he had ever felt in his life.

“Well,” his voice cracked, “I don’t want to kiss you, either. Don’t flatter yourself.”  
He drew away from the tree. Why did his heart ache so suddenly? He held a hand to his chest, hoping to ease the sudden tightness in his chest.   
Slowly, Alexander came out from behind the tree. His sneer was gone, replaced by tightly pinched brows and wringing hands. “Thomas?” He reached out to grasp Thomas’ sleeve.   
“I have so much homework to do,” Thomas said, ignoring the hand on his sleeve. He snatched his bag up from the ground as he walked past. Alexander reached out to touch him again, but Thomas stepped away. “It’s late,” he said, avoiding Alexander’s eyes. “I’m going to go.”   
“Don’t go,” Alexander pleaded. “I’m sorry. Come back?”   
  
  
“Wait.”   
Thomas paused, then turned to look back at Alexander. Alexander was kneeling, his hands buried in the soil in front of him. Thomas watched carefully as, somehow, Alexander began to coax a single daisy out of the ground. It began to blossom before his very eyes, growing until it was the size of his palm. “Watch carefully,” Alexander said, his eyes flickering briefly to Thomas’. Leaning forward, Alexander gently blew on the daisy. It swayed, and Thomas wondered what exactly Alexander had intended to do. He watched as the daisy grew more and more radiant. The white was no longer merely white, but instead the exact shade of a swan’s feathers. The yellow in the centre was akin to a drop of sunlight – normally, such a thought made Thomas laugh, but that was the only comparison he could make in that moment. Even the tiny leaves that grew from the stem somehow made the greenery of the clearing appear dull in comparison.   
It was the most perfect daisy Thomas had ever seen, and Alexander seemed to think so too. A proud smile blossomed, like the daisy, across his face.   
Deeming it perfect, Alexander plucked it from the ground. He pressed a kiss to one of the petals, lingering for a moment, and then stood. He approached Thomas slowly, an unusual hesitance to his step. His cheeks grew darker, but it was not from anger.   
“For you.” He pressed it into Thomas’ hands with trembling fingers. Its petal were softer than any kind of velvet Thomas had ever touched before. “Take care of it. It will live forever. I added magic to it. It shall live for as long as I do.” Alexander shyly met Thomas’ eyes. “Not many can say they have had a flower gifted to them from a Hamadryad, Thomas. It’s special. I suppose it’s like a dryad version of” – he bit his lip, hesitating – “a kiss.”   
Thomas could hardly get his fingers to stop shaking for long enough to take the flower from Alexander’s hand. Their fingers brushed, and his heart gave a feeble flutter. His chest no longer felt cold, but instead warm with affection. Thomas looked up from the flower, glancing instead into Alexander’s eyes. He wanted to kiss him more than anything in that moment, wanted to hold him closer and whisper how much he loved him.   
But he knew now that they couldn’t be together.   
  
“I wish I could kiss you,” Thomas mumbled against Alexander’s neck. “I adore you.”   
“I know.” Alexander laid a hand against Thomas’ chest. “But you can’t. You know that, Thomas.”   
  
“I would do anything for you.” Thomas pressed his lips to the inside of Alexander’s wrist. He could feel Alexander’s pulse flutter under his fingertips. When he glanced up, Alexander was looking down at him with such a gentle expression that the butterflies in Thomas’ stomach swarmed. “I would take such good care of you.”   
Alexander’s lips tugged downwards. “I know.”   
“I won’t force you into anything, but just know that if you’re ever ready…” Thomas trailed off.   
  
“We could live together.” Thomas pressed his forehead to Alexander’s. “We could do so much together.”   
“We could have saplings?” Alexander asked, looking up at Thomas from under his eyelashes. Thomas leaned in closer.

Alexander didn’t lean away.  
“Anything you want,” Thomas promised. “I would move here if you’d like that.”   
  
“Alexander, you _know_ you can’t kiss him.” John pulled Alexander backwards until he was out of Thomas’ reach. The ache in Thomas’ chest grew as heavy as lead.     
  
  
“You’re a _human,”_ John spat. “You do not want the best for him. You think of him as some sort of toy you can mess around with. He’s _not_ a toy. If you kissed him, he would have no choice but to stay with you. Do you realise what you would be forcing him into? Even if you no longer loved him, he would have to stay by your side. Do you know what happens if a Hamadryad tries to reject their partner? They _die.”_

A chill seeped down to Thomas’ bones. Slowly, his eyes drifted to Alexander.

“Is that true?” He whispered. “You would die if you tried to leave me?”

Alexander’s eyes fled from his. “Yes.”

“Humans are so fickle with their affections. You say you love him now, but it would only be a matter of time before your ‘heartfelt convictions’ changed.”

  


In the distance, great billowing clouds of smoke were rising to the sky. The sky was already dark ash, and the little sunlight they had was quickly snuffed out.   
“What’s going on?” He turned to James, who shrugged.   
“I don’t know, I only just saw it.”   
  
Thomas grabbed the arm of a man walking past him. “What’s going on? What’s with the fire?”   
The man gave him a nerve smile, turning to face the smoke as Thomas was. “Do you know that forest, the one with the river? Some kid threw a cigarette in there and it caught alight. It’s ablaze.”   
Thomas’ heart plummeted to the ground.   
“No,” he breathed. “No, no, no.”   
He left the man standing on the sidewalk.   
“Thomas, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” James called out to him. Thomas could hardly hear him over the sound of his pulse rushing through his ears.   
  
He tore through the blistering heat, snuffing out the towering flames with great waves of water as he ran. But for every flame he extinguished, another grew in its place.   
He screamed out Alexander’s name, calling out to him over the roaring of the fire. He could hardly hear, could hardly think, and yet his mind focused on only one thought: find Alexander.   
Someone grabbed his arm, and he whined to face them. John was panting, his face panic stricken. Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off him; he didn’t burn like a human did, but his skin was slowly turning black, like the bark on a burning tree.   
Nausea swept over Thomas like a wave.   
“Find Alexander! _Please!_ ” He pleaded, clutching at Thomas’ arms. He was fearful, but not for himself; even in the face of death, he cared only for Alexander.   
“I’m trying,” Thomas choked out through a mouthful of smoke. “Come with me to find him. I can protect you, too! Where’s your tree?”   
John gave a sad smile – there was something he knew that he was keeping from Thomas, but Thomas didn’t have time to worry about it. “Find Alexander and get him out of here. Take care of him. If you see him, tell him I love him. Thank you for everything, Thomas.”   
Their eyes met for a single, long moment. In that moment, Thomas understood him better than he ever had. John’s eyes softened, and Thomas watched as the skin on his cheek grew black and mottled.   
“Goodbye.”   
Before Thomas could say a single word more, John turned and ran back into the flames. Thomas felt an overwhelming sense of admiration for John in that moment. He faced the flames with no fears.   
Thomas wondered if he could do the same. But there was no time to wonder. It was now or never, and hesitation meant he was losing time.   
  
Losing time meant losing Alexander.   
  
The flames had left not a single piece of the forest untouched. Every blade of grass was burnt to a crisp, every leaf little more than ashes. The trees Thomas saw as he raced through the forest were few and far between. Despite the heat, a cold like no other had seeped into his bones. He knew that if he survived this, he would never forget the searing heat – the image of the flames would be forever imprinted in his mind.   
He prayed Alexander’s tree was alright. He prayed he had time.   
Through the flames, he saw him. Alexander was covered head to toe in thick, black soot. He kept turning around, as though trying desperately to find an escape. But bound to his tree, there would be no escape for the tree nymph whose life depended on the survival of his maple.   
He was trapped.   
Their eyes met – it was not relief, or gratitude that Thomas saw in Alexander’s eyes. His mouth fell open in a voiceless cry of despair.   
And Thomas ran through the flames, his ring of water keeping him from being burnt by the flames. The fire licked at his shoes, reaching for him with fiery tongues. So lost in his terror, Thomas didn’t notice.   
“Alexander!” He cried out, reaching out to him. Alexander threw himself into Thomas’ arms, grasping for him. Tears smeared the soot on his cheeks. Even the ends of his hair were badly burned.   
“You came back for me,” Alexander cried, burying his face in Thomas’ shirt. Thomas could see the flames reflected in his eyes, looming closer than ever.   
“Of course I did.” Thomas cupped his face. What little relief had overcome Alexander’s features was quickly replaced by raw terror.   
“You shouldn’t be here!” He clawed at Thomas’ shirt, burying his fingers into the singed material. His fingers were burnt black, like John’s fingers had been, and Thomas forced down the nauseous that threatened to overwhelm him. “We need to find John and get him out.”

Thomas couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“Where is he?” Alexander gripped his shoulders. Thomas couldn’t get his tongue to work. He stared, wide eyed, and Alexander shook him desperately. “ _Where’s John?_ ” He demanded, bordering on hysterical.   


“He’s _gone_ ,” Thomas whispered.

 

Alexander let out a wail of despair.

“Not my John. _Anyone_ but my John. Oh, God, _Please_.”

Alexander’s hysterical screams of anguish would forever haunt him. His cries for John would never leave Thomas’ mind until the day he died.

“Alexander, we have to go.”

“I can’t leave him here.” Alexander buried his face in his trembling hands. “He is my everything.”

Thomas caught him around the waist as he ran past.   
“Alexander,” he wrapped his arms tight around him, “it’s too late. He’s gone.”   
“John!” Alexander cried out, struggling to free himself. “John! Where are you? I need you!”   
His screams drove the knife deeper into Thomas’ chest. He held Alexander tight to his chest. If he let him go, he would run into the flames as John had.   
“John is gone!” Thomas struggled to be heard over the roaring of the fire. “He’s gone, Alexander! He’s beyond your help!”   
With a cry of anguish, Alexander collapsed to his knees. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled, close to tearing it from his scalp. “John… my poor, precious John. Why?”   
Horror flooded Thomas’ very being; even the blazing flames couldn’t warm the frigid chill of fear that had overtaken his insides. He wanted to be sick. He forced down his urge to throw up and dragged Alexander to his feet. “Lead me to your tree!” He said, speaking as quickly as possible. “Hurry, Alexander, before it’s too late! I can’t lose you!”   
“It’s already too late for me,” Alexander said, his voice cracking with a sob of terror. His face grew paler by the second. ”My tree can’t be moved, and it’s too far from here to return to. I’m a lost cause. Save yourself before you die, too!” He shoved at Thomas’ chest, pushing him back the way he came. “I don’t want you to die like–” his voice broke off.   
He grimaced, and it was a look Thomas had never seen on a living being before; it was a look of pure, unadulterated anguish, of grief beyond comprehension.   
But Thomas refused to budge.   
“Take me to your tree!” Thomas repeated. “I can protect you! I’m not leaving you here. Take me to your tree or we die together.”   
Even he could hear the edge of blind fear in his voice.   
Alexander didn’t argue, he knew Thomas meant every word. He gave Thomas a firm nod and wrapped his hand around Thomas’. His palm was almost slick with sweat. “Don’t let go of me!” He called out over the roaring of the fire. Thomas let him tug him along – he was too scared to slow down for even a second.   
They raced hand in hand through the flames. Alexander’s palm was sweaty, and Thomas feared he would lose his grip on him and lose him in the flames. Some miracle kept their fingers tightly intertwined.   
  
Thomas felt his breath catch.   
  
The blaze had caught up to them quickly, and it was consuming all in its path – Alexander’s tree included.   
Next to him, Alexander began to cry in earnest. “I didn’t want it to end like this,” he said, spinning to face Thomas. “I wanted to spend all of eternity here, in this forest, with you and John by my side. I didn’t want everything to end. Not so soon.”   
The flames reflected off of the tears on his face, and it might have been beautiful if it weren’t for the fact that these were the flames that were consuming his life force.   
It made Thomas wanted to be sick.   
He couldn’t lose Alexander, not like this.   
Not to fire.   
With a strength he hadn’t known himself to possess, he let the tingling in his fingertips build until his hands burned. When he couldn’t gather any more power, he threw his hands out. The ring of water surrounding them burst outward, but it wasn’t enough. The flames flickered, then grew stronger than ever.   
Thomas’ panic was finally catching up to him.   
  
  
Alexander tore a large branch off the tree. Its leaves were singed, the bark burnt, but Thomas knew it would be okay if left to heal. Alexander forced the branch into his hands.   
“As long as a piece of my tree lives, I will live,” Alexander said, wrapping Thomas’ fingers around the branch. “Take it and run far from here. Save yourself.”   
“I can’t leave you,” Thomas forced out. He could hardly speak through his choked coughs. The ring of water around them was beginning to weaken, and he could see flames start to peek through the gaps.   
“Thomas, I will be fine if you take this branch. I will live, but you won’t. Go!” Alexander shoved him. His eyes were blown wide, brimming with tears. Even in the face of death, he was trying so hard to be brave.   
Thomas did not find it to be comforting.   
“Alexander,” he sobbed. He held the branch so tight to his chest that he feared he would break it. “Alexander, Alexander, Alexander. Don’t ask me to leave you. I can’t leave you here!”   
“ _Go!”_

Alexander whirled back to face his tree. It was already alight, and the flames were eating away at the beautiful leaves Thomas adored so much. It would take only minutes for the tree to be completely gone. He glanced over his shoulder at Thomas one last time. Through his tears, Alexander gave him a breathtaking smile.   
“I wanted to marry you. I wanted to spend my life with you, but I guess it’s too late to tell you that now. See you later, Thomas.”   
Just before he disappeared, he kissed the tips of his fingers and blew a kiss in Thomas’ direction.     
And then he was gone.   
  
This time, he wouldn’t be coming back.   
  
Thomas forced himself to turn away and run faster than he ever had before in his life. He ran in a blind terror, heaving great breaths. The fire chased at his heels, remaining only a step back him. The smoke threatened to choke him. If it weren’t for the water that protected him, he was sure it would have. Even then, his powers were fading quickly, and he knew he had only minutes left before even the protection his powers gave him was gone.   
He was running out of time, just as Alexander had.   
Just as John had.   
Despair choked him as heavily as the smoke did. John didn’t deserve to die so horribly. Was Alexander soon to be condemned to that same fate? He gritted his teeth and pushed through the burning pain in his legs. The branch he was clutching motivated him, encouraging him to put one foot in front of the other. He had to keep going. He had promised not only himself and Alexander, but John that he would get Alexander out of the forest safely.   
Alexander’s tree was gone, but he lived on in the branch. Thomas clutched the tree branch to his chest, holding it as though it were the most precious thing in the world.   
And to him, it was.   
“It’s okay, Alexander,” he told the tree branch, gasping for air. “I’ve got you. You’ll be okay.”   
He had expected no reply, yet his heart still ached when the branch remained silent.   
A sound like the world tearing apart drew him to a halt. The tree in front of him, the very same tree he had thought to be strong enough to last through anything, was beginning to fall. He scrambled backwards, away from the tree, and it fell with an almighty crash. It shook the forest floor with the force of an earthquake, and he was sent stumbling to his knees.   
As he fell, a burning stick broke from the tree and struck Thomas across the face. White hot pain burned at his cheek, and he muffled a cry of pain; no matter how badly it hurt, he had to keep going. He never let go of the branch. He had to save Alexander, no matter what. He whirled around, searching desperately for an exit.   
  
Then, he spotted it: a break between the trees, where the flames had parted just enough for him to squeeze through.   
  
Clutching Alexander’s tree branch to his chest, he bolted straight ahead. His shoes pounded against the ground, and he could hear the snapping of burnt twigs after each footstep. He was so close. He was almost out.   
Alexander would be all right.   
As Thomas reached the edge of the forest, his powers finally gave out. He felt the tingling in his fingers disappear. Exhaustion seeped into himself as surely as the smoke had. The ground came up to meet him. He was coughing, choking, and desperate for air. Every breath felt like a knife to the chest. Through his blurry vision, he could see the fire department working to put out the fire. He could hardly hear the sirens, but he saw the man that ran towards him. Darkness began to creep in from the corner of his eyes.   
“Were you in the forest?” The man asked, touching his fingers to Thomas’ neck to feel his pulse – Thomas’ pulse beat frantically against his ribcage like a caged bird. The man’s hand was blissfully cool against the near burns on Thomas’ skin.   
“Yes,” Thomas choked out. “Please make sure the branch stays with me. Please.”   
“The one you’re holding?” The man asked as he waved a pair of ambulance workers over. They hurried over with a stretcher in tow. Thomas nodded as best he could.   
“Tree nymph,” he gasped. “Please don’t take him away. Please keep him with me. _Please_ .”   
He could hardly speak, but he feared that they would leave Alexander’s branch behind. He would sooner die than allow his efforts to go wasted. He had to protect Alexander.   
He heard the man speaking in low tones to the workers as they fussed over him.   
“Keep the branch with him,” the man told them as they lifted Thomas onto a stretcher. “It’s a tree nymph. He went into the forest to save it. He has inhaled a lot of smoke. He needs to go to a hospital immediately.”   
Thomas couldn’t focus on their words. Assured that he wouldn’t be separated from Alexander, he finally let himself breathe. Breathing had never been more painful in his life. Every breath took conscious effort. Every exhale felt like the knife in his chest had been twisted. But even the pain he was in couldn’t dim the sheer relief he felt that he had managed to save at least one of the nymphs.   
Alexander was okay.   
He was going to live.     
  
And when he could fight the darkness at the corners of his vision no longer, he allowed the bliss of unconsciousness to take him.   
  
\-   
  
He woke some time later to the sound of the steady beeping of a heart monitor.   
It pulled him from his uneasy sleep, from the nightmare he had thought would never end. He had been dreaming of fires, of blistering flames that clung to him.   
And he dreamt of Alexander amongst them. With the memory of Alexander came the harsh reminder that the flames were no dream, and everything that he had dreamt had been very much real.   
With a sharp intake of breath, he remembered everything that had happened. Harsh chemicals burned his nose, and he held back a cough. Try as he might, once he started coughing, he couldn’t stop. Every breath felt like agony. Every inch of him ached – his lungs especially – and he wished he hadn’t woken up at all.   
With great difficulty, he forced his eyes open. He could hardly see. His eyes darted around the room, falling first on the chair next to his bed, then to the folded blanket at the end of his bed.   
He couldn’t see the tree branch, the branch that belonged to his Alexander. A wave of panic choked him and he sat up so quickly that the edges of his vision went dark.   
  
James eased him back down to the bed. “What’s wrong?” He asked, smoothing back stray hairs that stuck to the sweat on Thomas’ temples.   
“The branch,” Thomas clutched at James’ arms, “where is it? The tree branch, James! Where is it?”   
“Shhh,” James soothed. “It’s just here, see?” He touched something just out of Thomas’ line of sight. Thomas’ eyes drifted over to the bedside table, where the tree branch lay undisturbed. He let out a sigh, a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding, and settled back against his pillows.   
“What’s so special about it?” James asked.   
“He,” Thomas corrected, “he’s a tree nymph.”   
Realisation dawned across James’ face. “That’s why you went into the forest,” he whispered, turning to the branch once more. “You wanted to save the tree nymph.”   
“Yes,” Thomas said, his voice trembling. His fingers found the burnt bark of the branch and he ran a loving hand down over the leaves. “I’m so glad you’re all right.”   
James’ face softened. “That was incredibly brave of you.”   
“No, not brave.” Thomas buried his face in his hands. “One of the nymphs was killed during the fire. Oh, god. I was a coward.” He felt shame burn his insides, burning him just as the fire had burned John. “Why didn’t I try harder? I was weak. I could’ve saved him, James. I could’ve protected him.”   
“Thomas.” James paused, then continued on. “You almost died. You’re only a man, just a human. That fire was out of control. There was nothing you could have done. Besides…” he touched the tree branch again. “You saved one of them, didn’t you? Your tree nymph is going to be fine.”   
“Alexander.” Thomas buried his face against his pillow. His eyes burned. “His name is Alexander.”   
  
  
  
“Angelica,” Thomas breathed. He was unable to speak any louder than a whisper. “Is the tree branch still there?”   
Angelica turned to the side, and her eyes settled on the singed branch that lay across Thomas’ bedside table. “It’s still here,” she said as she reached out for it. The moment she touched a hand to it, she paused, and her face grew pale. She turned slowly to face Thomas again, and it appeared that it took her a great deal of effort to speak. “Thomas,” she said, her voice soft, “that’s not a tree branch. That’s a tree nymph. He’s in there.”   
“I know.” Thomas’ eyes slipped shut. “His name is Alexander. I promised him I would take care of him. Will you help him until I get out of the hospital? You would know how to help him. You have earth magic.”   
Angelica’s eyes fell to the branch. For a long moment, she didn’t speak. It was clear that she was regarding the branch with brand new eyes, for her expression had grown soft. She touched a hand to one of the wilted leaves, and her lips tugged into a soft smile.   
“I will take care of him,” she promised. She ran a finger along a rather vicious burn, and her finger came away black. Her smile fell. “He’s badly hurt. It will take him time to heal.”   
“But he will be okay?” Thomas held his breath.   
“He will be fine.” The uncertainty in her voice betrayed the confidence of her posture.   
  
“Here, I’ll give you some water to help.” Thomas waved a hand towards the glass.   
But the water didn’t move.   
His brows pinched together, and he waved his hand again, insistently this time.   
Still, nothing happened. Even the tingling in his fingers, the feeling he had come to realise was the magic running through his veins, was gone.   
With a growing sense of dread, he twitched his fingers, flung out his hand, twisted it this way and that. But the water didn’t obey his command as it used to.   
He raised his eyes to meet Angelica’s. His voice shook terribly when he said, “my powers won’t work.”   
Angelica began to absentmindedly stroke the leaves on Alexander’s tree branch. He supposed she was using her magic to heal him, but he didn’t understand how. Tiny little sparks flew from her fingertips every now and again. “You exhausted yourself out there, Thomas. You need to give yourself time to rest.”   
  
  
The summer passed by quickly. The cool chill of autumn replaced the heat, and the days grew shorter.   
And Thomas tended to Alexander’s tree as always. It was growing, but it remained as weak as it had been the day Thomas had brought it home. No amount of water could bring back the vivid green it once held, nor did the sunshine seem to help it either. The leaves remained sad and droopy, wilting despite all of the careful care Thomas was putting into it. But it was alive, and that put a warm, hopeful feeling in Thomas’ chest.   
Thomas had never believed he would miss that irritating nymph, but he would have given anything in that moment to see him again.   
  
“Please come back to me, Alexander. I rely on you.” Thomas wiped away the tears on his cheeks.   
  
Angelica rubbed soothing circles over his knuckles. She took a deep breath and, in a voice that almost trembled, said, “I don’t think Alexander is going to survive.”   
Thomas felt icy fingers of dread take hold of his heart.   
“You said he would be fine.” Thomas tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, but it refused to budge. “You _promised_ me he would be okay.”   
Angelica avoided his eyes. “I thought he would be. But look at his tree, Thomas. He looks like he’s on death’s door.”   
She turned until she was staring out the window.   
Thomas followed her gaze; she was right, Alexander’s tree looked terrible. It swayed pitifully in the breeze, threatening to topple over. It held none of the beauty Alexander’s amur maple once had.   
In comparison, it looked like nothing more than a dead branch.   
“I can’t give up on him,” Thomas said through gritted teeth. Angelica’s fingers stilled for a moment, clearly surprised by the anger in his voice, before she continued her soothing gesture.   
“I’m not telling you to give up on him,” she said, her voice as calm as she looked. This time, she held his gaze. “I’m telling you to prepare for the worst.”   
Thomas tore his hand from her grasp. He swept out of his chair and turned away, heading to the opposite side of the room.   
“I know Alexander. He wouldn’t give up so easily. I know he wouldn’t!”   
“I know, Thomas. But he’s so hurt.”   
“Have a little faith!” Thomas whirled to face her. He could feel his cheeks flush with anger, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Angelica held out her hands, placating him with her gentle expression.   
“I do.” Her voice was firm, yet kind. “I just don’t want to see you hurt. Don’t be angry with me.”   
Thomas was drained instantly.   
  
  
He waited until she was gone to break down.   
He spun to swipe his glass off of the counter. With a scream of agony, he threw his arm back and hurtled the glass against the wall. It splintered into a thousand tiny shards.   
  
He reached for the vase sitting in the centre of the table, but he froze before his fingers could wrap around it. The white daisy Alexander had given him sat, wilted yet beautiful, inside the vase. He felt like it was taunting him, reminding him of everything that he had once had.   
  
He wanted Alexander back more than he wanted anything in his life.   
  
He collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Tears burned like fire – like the fire that had taken his precious nymph – behind his eyes, and he hadn’t realised how close he had been to tears until he was choking on sobs.   
  
  
“Don’t give up on me!” Thomas cried out to the tree, which swayed pitifully in the battering rain. “Don’t you _dare_ . I’ve worked too hard for you. I need you, Alexander. I need you!”   
His words were drowned out by the rain.   
He needed Alexander to live. The need to see him, to touch him, to hold him once more burned him with its intensity. He had never felt such anger, such desperation, before in his life. The rain was going to take his Alexander from him, and he couldn’t allow that.   
With his anguish burning inside him, he threw out his hands in a last, desperate attempt to stop the rain.   
  
And the rain froze.   
  
It was as though someone had placed time itself on hold. Not a single raindrop moved. The rain fell silent. Thomas could hardly catch his breath.   
  
  
  
  
Thomas took a deep breath, relaxed, then let his eyes fall shut. The tingling in his fingertips returned anew, and he let his hands drift out to his sides.   
One by one, the raindrops began to fall again. It was nowhere near as intense as it had been. This time, the rain controlled by his hands, was gentle.   
  
  
  
“May I?” André nodded towards the tree. Thomas froze.   
“You want to touch him?” He asked quietly. His eyes darted between André and Alexander’s tree. It was still sagged from the night’s rain, and Thomas feared even the lightest of touches could harm it.   
André nodded. “If that’s all right.”   
Thomas opened his mouth, but he didn’t speak. His eyes drifted to the tree again. Did he dare let anyone touch it, especially considering how fragile it still was?   
“I’ll be careful,” André added, as though reading Thomas’ mind. His eyes were gentle. “I promise I won’t hurt him. I know how gentle I need to be.”

 

A soft smile touched upon André’s lips. “Hi, Alexander.”  
Thomas went rigid.   
“How do you know his name?” He breathed. André peeked an eye open.   
“He told me,” he said, his eyes drifting shut again. “Will you come out now?”   
The leaves on the sapling shivered, as if Alexander had answered. André’s smile slipped from his face. “That’s okay,” he said, after a moment of silence. “I understand. You have plenty of time.” He turned to face Thomas, his eyes downcast. “He’s mourning.”   
Thomas’ mouth felt dry. “John?”   
André gave a small nod. His eyes drifted back to the tree. “Have you gone back to the forest?”   
The lump in Thomas’ throat felt painful. “I haven’t,” he said, his voice trembling. “I can’t.”   
  
  
  
  
(Thomas goes back to the forest, where he finds a seed. He plants it alongside Alexander in his garden).   
  
Not a single piece of the forest had been left untouched. Every tree, every blade of grass, every plant was little more than dust and ashes.   
It looked like a barren wasteland. Thomas couldn’t believe his eyes. He had spent so many days here, so much time laying amongst the trees. To have undeniable proof that all of it was gone - and would never return - felt like a kick to the gut.   
André’s gentle touch on the back of his hand steadied him. Thomas took a deep breath and glanced over.   
“One step at a time,” André’s voice was soothing, “it’s okay. Don’t push yourself.”   
Even he couldn’t contain the horror in his expression - he was doing a far better than Thomas, who was beginning to sweat despite the cool breeze. The breeze should have been rustling through the leaves, but there were no longer any trees.   
The wind was silent.   
Thomas took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”   
Without waiting for André’s response, Thomas continued onwards. He hardly recognised the place, hardly knew where John’s tree had been. He knew it was close to the stream, but far enough that walking to his tree from his and Alexander’s clearing was a fair hike. Even the stream was different - the crystal clear water was thick with ash. The banks of the stream were covered in rows of dead fish, and the unpleasant smell of decay lingered on the breeze. Thomas saw André wrinkle his nose out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“I didn’t want to say anything, because it disturbs me to admit,” André said in a soft voice, “but this place reeks of death.” He stared down, towards his shoes. “To see these trees burned down…” he swallowed hard. “It horrifies me. I hate to think of what it would have felt like.”   
“Don’t think about it.” Thomas squeezed his hand. “You’ll scare yourself. I’m sorry for bringing you out here.”   
“I wanted to be here for you. Please don’t apologise.” André tugged on Thomas’ hand. “Let’s get going. Do you know where John’s tree is?”   
“Vaguely.” In truth, Thomas wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to find it again. The forest was so different to how he remembered it. He couldn’t call this place a forest at all anymore.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder.” Thomas blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “If I had tried harder, you might still be here.”   
André didn’t speak, but instead gave his shoulder a tight squeeze of reassurance.   
  
“Was I stupid to believe that our relationship would ever work out?” Thomas asked quietly. “Humans and dryads aren’t supposed to be together.”   
“I wouldn’t be here if humans and dryads couldn’t be together, Thomas.” André laid a soothing hand on his arm. Thomas looked up so quickly he swore he heard his neck crack.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, my mom was a Hamadryad, too. My dad was an earth elemental.” A smile spread across André’s lips. “They got married when Mom kissed Dad. They’re so happy together. That’s where I come in, I suppose. How else did you think I could speak with Alexander?”   
“I didn’t think about it,” Thomas admitted. How had he never thought about it? It was so obvious now that he thought back.   
  


 

All that remained of the ashes that fell from his fingers was a single seed. Thomas hadn’t noticed it until now, but something about it felt different. He lifted it with ash-stained fingers to the sunlight, up where André could see it.   
“Do you think this is from John’s tree?” He asked. André leaned down to take it from him. For a moment, his face bore no expression. A slow yet sure smile spread across his face.   
“Definitely.” He pressed the seed back into Thomas’ palm. “And I can feel the life in it. Plant this, and another nymph will be born from it.”   
“John?” Thomas felt hope rise in his chest. André’s smile faded. He looked away from Thomas’ wide eyes.   
“I’m sorry, Thomas, but John is gone. This nymph won’t be John.”   
Thomas clutched the seed to his chest, protecting it as he should have protected Alexander and John. The pang of regret in his chest had yet to soften, but a newfound hope was beginning to arise in him. If he could save this little nymph, John’s death might not be in vain.   
“Then I shall do my best to protect it,” he swore in a quivering voice. “For John, for Alexander, and for the nymph waiting to be born.”   
When he looked up, Thomas saw that André’s eyes were wet with tears, too.   
“Then I shall help you,” André said, “and this little nymph will live. We shall employ the help of all who can use earth magic.”   
And when Thomas cried, it was not in fear or despair. For the first time in many weeks, his tears were made from happiness.

 

Finally, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.   
  
-

 

The seed Thomas had found where John’s tree had once grown was planted in a pot beside Alexander. With the help of both André and Angelica, the seed grew into a sapling in only a matter of weeks.   
Alexander’s tree got weaker with every passing day.   
  
  
“I still have the daisy you gave me. I thought it was going to die, but I think it might be all right.” A smile spread across Thomas’ lips. “I think of that day often, you know. And I think of you often, too. I wish I had spent more time with you. But when you finally get better, I’ll always be by your side. We can grow all the daisies we want. I can’t grow them like you can, but I can buy seeds. Maybe you could help me?”

A most peculiar feeling grew in his fingertips. it was not unlike the tingling in his fingers when he brought water to life, and yet it was somehow different. Rather than the gentle, water-like caress he was so used to, the feeling in his hands was almost like a spark.

From his fingertips grew a blade of grass. It was small and weak, yet a blade of grass all the same.  
  
  
Angelica squeezed his hand tight as she looked out across the remains of the once beautiful forest. André took Thomas’ other hand, holding just as tight as Angelica was.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Angelica asked quietly. She gave Thomas’ hand another comforting squeeze. Despite the churning feeling in his gut that said otherwise, Thomas had never wanted to do anything more in his life. This was for his Alexander, to whom he owed everything.   
  
  
And by the time they left that evening, a single Amur Maple stood in the place Alexander’s tree had once stood.   
  
  
“I grew this for you.” Thomas held the potted daisy out to Alexander’s tree, as though Alexander would somehow hear him. “It’s not as beautiful as yours, Alexander, but I poured my heart and soul into it for you.” His flowers touched the petals. “I will keep it here to keep you company. I can’t wait until you come back so that I can show you what I’ve done. I’m regrowing the forest for you, my love.” His bottom lip trembled, and he blinked back burning tears. “You would be proud of me.”   


Learning to control his earth magic was no easy task. He had spent a lifetime with only his water abilities to speak of. Using his newfound powers was like learning how to walk all over again. The only time he was in control was with Alexander, when he touched the leaves of his tree and urged it to grow just a little faster.

 

“I miss you,” Thomas told him. “I miss you so much, Alexander.”

  


Angelica’s fingers were trembling when she took Thomas’ hands into her own.

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” she said, her voice so soft that Thomas strained to hear her. “It is the last thing I ever wanted to do.”

“ _Please,”_ Thomas pleaded. “I need to know. Please tell me. How is he?

It took a long moment for Angelica to summon the strength to speak. When she finally spoke, her voice was shaking as badly as her hands were.

“Alexander is…”

 

For a moment, time itself seemed to stand still.

 

Angelica did not need to say a word more for Thomas to understand. A sickening wave of shock washed over him. His entire body went numb.

It couldn’t be possible.

It couldn’t be true.

He had been so sure that their love and devotion would be enough, that his adoration for Alexander would see them through anything.

But his love hadn’t been enough.

Thomas’ legs could no longer withstand his weight. He was sure he would have collapsed to the ground if it wasn’t for Angelica: she pulled him into her arms and held him tight.

“It’s going to be okay.” She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. “He’s not in pain anymore.”

With her arms around him, he finally allowed himself to cry. The sound that tore itself from his throat was not quite a scream, not quite a sob, but instead much more: a cry of deepest agony.

Alexander was gone.

  
  


“He’s not dead.” André’s chest heaved with every breath. “He’s alive, Thomas. Barely, but he’s still alive. We can save him, but I’ll need your help.”

Thomas could hardly believe it. Did he dare let André give him hope?

“What are you waiting for?” Impatience made André frown. “I need your help!”

At once, Thomas jumped to his feet and followed André out the door.

 

“Take my hand,” André said. “You need to put your all into this. Think of how you want to heal him. Think of the earth and the roots. Think of Alexander.”

 

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut.

 

He remembered how easily Alexander had grown that daisy, how it had blossomed from the ground anew. He thought of the thick blades of bright grass he had watched Alexander idly make to pass time. He could smell the dirt right under his nose, rich and earthy.

He thought of life, of creation.

 

He thought of Alexander.

  


André threw his arms around Thomas’ neck. “He’s alive,” he choked out. “Alexander is alive.”

  


“What does Alexander talk to you about?” Thomas asked.  
“You, mostly. Sometimes he asks about the forest and” – André hesitated – “sometimes he asks for John.”   
Thomas felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. How he managed to speak with such a dry mouth was beyond him, but he finally asked, “is he okay?”   
André bit his lip. “Not really. He misses John, and he misses his home. He misses you, too. He wanted me to tell you that he loves the daisy you grew for him.”   


 

André held out his hand. “I can help you come out if you’d like,” he said. “Only if you want to, though.”  
The leaves shivered, as though a breeze had run through them.   
“Are you sure?”   
The leaves shivered again, more insistently this time.   
André smiled, and his cheeks glowed. “Take my hand,” he said, holding out his hand, “and follow me.”   
Everyone watched with rapt attention as André began to walk backwards, slowly at first. As he walked, something began to materialise out of thin air – a slender hand, an arm, a torso, and then an entire body.   
The sound of his own, thundering pulse in his ears was all Thomas could hear.   
  
And Alexander fell into André’s arms with a gasp.   
  
André’s proud smile couldn’t have been wider.   
“I told you you could do it,” he said, treating Alexander with a surprising tenderness. Alexander didn’t speak, but a weak smile tugged at his lips.   
Thomas’ heart jerked in his chest. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Alexander was just as beautiful as he remembered, just as ethereal. He had been waiting so long for this moment, so long to see Alexander again. He had imagined this moment hundreds of times before, planned every word perfectly, so why did he so suddenly find himself lost for words? Why did he finally lay eyes on Alexander and find himself rooted to the spot, unable to move a single muscle?   
“Alexander,” he whispered, his voice thick with tears. He reached out with trembling fingers to touch him, to see if he was real.   
His fingers met with soft skin, skin he had thought he would never touch ever again. His eyes drifted over Alexander’s face; he looked terribly sick, but he was alive. Not even a near death experience could make Alexander’s smile any less beautiful – when he smiled up at Thomas in that moment, Thomas couldn’t hold back the sob that tore its way from his throat.   
“Alexander,” he cried. “Alexander, Alexander, _Alexander_.”

Alexander’s lips moved soundlessly, mouthing Thomas’ name with an adoration that made Thomas’ heart stutter. He reached out with his weak arms, and Thomas pulled him against his chest. They sunk to the ground, Alexander cradled against Thomas’ chest.   
“I missed you so much, sapling,” Thomas murmured against Alexander’s temple. “I have waited so long for you to return.”   
Alexander touched a hand to his jaw. Thomas fell silent.   
“Look at me,” Alexander whispered, his voice little more than a breath. Thomas leaned down until their foreheads touched. Alexander leaned up to cup Thomas’ cheek. He pulled him closer, then kissed him. It was little more than a simple, soft press of their lips. But it was Alexander who had kissed him, the very same nymph who had sworn to never kiss anyone.   
  
Thomas’ every thought fell silent. He could do nothing but hold Alexander in his hands, wanting to stay in that moment until the end of time.   
  
When Alexander pulled away, his eyes were bright. Even in his exhaustion, he was the most beautiful thing Thomas had ever seen.   
“You kissed me,” Thomas’ eyes flickered over Alexander’s face, “won’t you have to–”   
“–marry you?” Alexander interrupted, speaking in that same weak voice. He gave Thomas a tired smile and wiped away the tears that Thomas hadn’t realised were falling from his eyes. “I suppose so.”   
He pressed another one of his special, soft kisses to Thomas’ lips; he tasted sweet, like the perfumed flowers that Thomas could often smell lingering on the breeze. “Thank you for saving me.”   
His eyes fluttered, as though he were about to fall asleep. Adoration Thomas didn’t know himself to be capable of swept through him, leaving him reeling and weak in the knees.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save John.”   
“John lives on in Phillip.” Alexander’s eyes drifted over to the tiny sapling next to his own tree. Thomas followed his gaze.   
“Phillip?”   
“The Hamadryad in the tree next to mine. He is a descendant of John.” Although his eyes were watery, Alexander’s smile was happy. “I’m glad that Phillip can carry his legacy. John would have loved him.”   
  
Phillip had the same curls and freckles John did. The goofy grin he gave Thomas was so painfully reminiscent of John that Thomas was stunned for a moment. He looked hardly older than nine years old.   
Thomas’ heart swelled.   
“Hey, Phillip,” Thomas said, his voice soft. “It’s nice to meet you.”   
When Phillip spoke, the childish slur in his voice made Thomas smile so wide that his cheeks hurt.   
“Hamadryads leave behind” – he scrunched up his face when he stumbled on a word – “echoes of each other when they die.” He gave Thomas a huge smile. “I know you.”   
  
  


“Do you have to go now?” Thomas brushed Alexander’s hair away from his face.

 

When they were finally both under the sheets, Thomas pulled Alexander close to his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to Alexander’s temple, and he swore he could see a hint of a tired smile on his lips.  
  
“Thomas,” Alexander murmured.

Thomas looked up. His heart warming at the sight of Alexander’s soft smile, he said, ”yes?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love you all ❤️ I didn’t read over it before I decided to post it so if I’ve got weird errors in here please forgive me lol


End file.
